Immunotherapies are becoming important tools in the treatment of cancer. One immunotherapy approach involves the use of therapeutic cancer vaccines comprising cancer-specific antigenic peptides that actively educate a patient's immune system to target and destroy cancer cells. However, the generation of such therapeutic cancer vaccines is limited by the availability of cancer-specific antigenic peptides.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods of identifying cancer-specific antigenic peptides and for creating effective anti-cancer vaccines comprising these peptides.